


【破谅】谁是你娘子？

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 古代ABO私设预警（ABO相关词古代称呼如有侵犯到什么请告诉我  因为看了好多文按照自己最喜欢的来了）虽然两个都不是人（？）但是试着用古人的贞操观念约束了下他们 哈哈如果do i了就要成亲哦~非常难得的两人都是第一次！顺便OOC预警





	【破谅】谁是你娘子？

**Author's Note:**

> 古代ABO私设预警  
> （ABO相关词古代称呼如有侵犯到什么请告诉我 因为看了好多文按照自己最喜欢的来了）  
> 虽然两个都不是人（？）但是试着用古人的贞操观念约束了下他们 哈哈  
> 如果do i了就要成亲哦~  
> 非常难得的两人都是第一次！  
> 顺便OOC预警

傍晚时分，火烧云染红了大片天空。轩辕破将挑来的最后一桶水递了出去，在同窗的几个友人再三道谢后，少年不好意思的摸摸头。

熊族少年不仅力大无穷还一直与人为善，几乎赢得了所有同窗的喜爱，唯独除却那个人。

唤作陈友谅的少年生了一副极好看的皮囊，饶是活了百来年的轩辕破也极少见过如此貌美的人儿，而且其还是世间稀有的龙族血脉。

轩辕心想可以与之相比的人可能只有落落殿下了吧，只可惜这样一个神仙般的人性子却不怎么讨喜，平素对同窗都冷冰冰的毫不友善，甚至还会出言不逊，对他更有一股说不上的敌意。

虽然轩辕还挺想和他做朋友的，不过熊生在世不可能指望所有人都欢喜他，只要做好自己就可以了。

抹了把汗，眼瞅天色已经不早，少年准备在黑夜完全降临之前再下山一趟将方才打的鱼带回自己的熊洞。虽说学院为他们准备了寝室，但轩辕破偶尔还是会想要变回原形睡个舒服觉，所以特意在山上觅了一个不错的洞穴置了个窝。

待轩辕往返山下背着鱼篓回到洞穴的时候，圆月已经挂上天了。

等等，有人！

嗅觉灵敏的兽族少年闻到了一丝陌生的气味，借着月光还能见到地上有几个比自己小上一圈的脚印。冲动的少年放下竹篓一下子冲进了洞穴，越往里异香越浓。到底是谁，怎么会在这个时间出现在这里，学院附近明明被先生施了术法凡人不得靠近。

“别动——再动我别怪我..嗯....刀剑无眼！”还未等轩辕破适应黑暗，脖子上就传来了冰凉的触感，是刀！

少年不敢轻举妄动，石块似得立在那里，可就是觉得这声音十分熟悉。

“你....你是谁！为什么在我家里！”

来人闻声愣了一下，持剑的手更用力了几分，“轩辕破......?”

小破熊！为什么偏偏是你？

“嗯？你认识我？”轩辕不顾脖子上还架着锋利的铁器，伸手就要讨出怀里的火折子，他愈发的觉得这声音一定哪里听过。

“我说了不许动....嗯啊......”刀剑无眼，更没想到轩辕没有躲闪，锋利的剑刃瞬间割破了熊族少年的脖颈。

而这一刺却让来人最受不得的东西流了出来——乾元的血液。

“哐铛—”武器掉落在地，随之响起的还有身体跌坐在草堆上窸窣声。

轩辕破抓住机会立刻吹亮了火折子，橙红色的火光亮后照亮了山洞，也照亮了来人的脸庞。

陈友谅？！

一袭白衣的龙族少主此刻喘着粗气倒坐在勉强可以称之为床的稻草堆上，平日里总是冷漠的脸红的惊人，一双黑眸含着水光却怨气十足的瞪着轩辕破。

“你这只.....破熊，快...快滚出去!”光是说完这句话，陈友谅都觉得十足的费劲。

“这是我家，我为什么要出去！”轩辕破不服气，平时对他没有好脸色也就罢了，此刻明明是他被霸占了洞窟，却被侵入者呵斥滚出去，再好脾气的人也很难乖乖照做。

更何况.......

“你看起来好像不太舒服，没事吧？”轩辕蹲下身来，第一次那么凑近看陈友谅，白皙精致的脸庞已经布满了虚汗，平素打理整齐的发丝也被汗湿一簇一簇黏在额上。眉头紧皱，小扇子似得睫毛在脸庞上投下深深的阴影，啊，他的下巴上原来还有一颗小痣，有点漂亮。

嗯？为什么我的身体热热的........?

“别...离我...嗯...那么近，滚远点....”陈友谅咬牙，乾元的味道从伤口不断的散发出来，不行了，再待下去的话，“你不走....我走.........”

说着陈友谅借力剑鞘想要站起身，却高估了自身体力的消耗，根本不待他伸直腿就再次跌落草堆。

“你...你到底怎么了？”轩辕此刻也急了起来，论武功修为陈友谅绝对在他之上，此刻却连站立起来都那么困难，怕不是受了什么重伤。小熊紧张的扶正陈友谅，不料自己的触碰好像让陈友谅更难受，眉间紧蹙的像要打结，“陈友谅，你别吓我，你哪里受伤了吗？轩辕背你去找先生，他一定可以治好你的。”

“不行…不能回去……”陈友谅扒拉着轩辕有力的胳膊，不能回去.......那里，全都是......

“你怎么那么犟！”手臂传来的热量不是闹着玩的，轩辕无暇思考太多，当机立断决定扛也要把这个固执的家伙扛回去。

不顾颈侧还在流血，轩辕一把钳住陈友谅不足盈握的腰间，轻轻一用力，就将此刻宛若无骨的美人扛上了肩，“轩辕不管你为什么不能回去，但是轩辕不可能放你在这不管不顾。”

“放我下来.....唔嗯....你放我下来！你这头蛮熊！”陈友谅根本无法挣脱铁臂的桎梏，双手胡乱的敲击轩辕的背部，滴落的血液越来越多，气味也越来越浓郁，不行了，身体好热....受不住了.......

陈友谅一点都不乖的在他肩上扭动，轩辕破想起儿时自己顽皮是阿娘制他的方法，正好制制这个跋扈的小公子！不顾少年的反抗，比陈友谅脸盘子还大的巴掌落在圆润的丰臀.......

“啪”的一声。

“你....你尿裤子啦！”手掌下黏腻的触感分明是布料完全湿透了，陈友谅好歹也是条上百岁的青龙，怎还会尿裤子？！

“你这呆子！”什么尿裤子！

“你...你没....与人结过契吗.....？”陈友谅小声的问。

“结结结结......结契.....那个....这个....”突然被问到如此私隐的问题，单纯的小破熊不禁结巴起来，“轩辕....轩辕尚未结亲，更谈何结......结契呢？”

“尚未...成亲。”虽然陈友谅早已知晓却还是在听到时心头一暖，但随后又凉了下来，“但你有心上人吧，为何不去求亲呢？”

不知为何陈友谅的声音听上去有些伤心，但心事被人戳穿的羞赧让轩辕无暇去在意。回忆里那个小小的身影与落落殿下重合，那个他幼时就许诺要娶的人，“你...你怎么会知道？”

可笑，你对那妖族公主的心思，整个学院有谁人不知。

陈友谅嗤鼻，狠狠咬住小熊的背部泄愤，可恶，好硬！

“嘶——你咬我作甚！”轩辕疼的龇牙，这小公子牙口还挺厉害。

“你送我回去....就是在害我！”陈友谅强撑着开口，那私隐瘙痒难耐，不断流出的液体已经将亵裤完全打湿，黏糊糊的臀肉上难受的紧，他随时都有彻底崩溃的可能性。这时候回去学院，可能随便一个乾元他都会想要扑上去与其交欢，他不得不把实情告诉这个二愣子，“我进入情汛期了......丹药也掉了....现在只有与乾元交欢方能救我......”

轩辕破登时停住了脚步，脑中“嗡”的一下，好闻的气味、发烫的身体、烧红的面颊还有濡湿的外褂。

他怎么会那么迟钝！这确实分明就是坤泽情汛的症状，亏他还跟着先生学了几年药理，连这明摆着的情况都没有发现。现在怎么办，陈友谅居然是坤泽，明明实战训练中以一人之力群挑他们几个乾元都毫不费力。

“知道了就放我下来吧......如果你留在这里也会被我影响......”陈友谅自暴自弃的笑笑，“不需一炷香的时刻....我就会丧失理智.....缠着你求你上我、与我结契......这是坤泽的本性.......”

陈友谅没想到轩辕破竟真的听话将他从肩头放下，酸楚涌上心头，靠在洞壁上大口呼吸，艰难开口，“现在你可以走了吧.......毕竟你还有心上人.......在这里被莫名其妙的坤泽缠上结契的话......落落她永远都不会接受你了......”

“你现在都这样了！还有工夫关心我！”看到陈友谅落寞的眸子，心底隐隐作痛，好像被蜜蜂蛰了一般。

少年蜷着身子颤抖的样子和记忆中幼年的落落殿下重叠，不想看到他难过，心室闷闷的疼痛，这样的感觉从那之后再也没有过了。

轩辕破也不知怎么的身体自己动了起来，将为情欲所苦的坤泽打横抱了起来走回洞中。

“你想清楚了吗？你现在走的话…或许可以找别的……乾元来与我结契…”陈友谅不会傻到不知道轩辕这一举动意味着什么，或许又是轩辕破的另一个“乐于助人”。

“轩辕不会放你一个人在这的。”男人眼神坚定，不知为何只要稍微想一下有另一个乾元代替自己与这个坤泽行鱼水之欢，结秦晋之好，不爽的郁结之气就盈满胸腔。奈何小笨熊还无法确认这无以名状的心情到底有何而来，他只知道这一刻，让陈友谅摆脱煎熬才是最重要的！

陈友谅不再说话，轩辕破料想依他的性子，这也算是默认了。

情欲像一把燎原之火，将两人一并点燃，皆是从未经人事的处子，所有的动作都归于本能。

被烧的不知今昔是何夕的陈友谅勾住轩辕的脖颈，舔吻过为自己所伤的口子，腥甜的血液犹如催情药一般将他燃的更旺。撕下袖子，用布料快速将伤口包扎。安下心来后转头的瞬间便摄住了轩辕破的唇，丰厚的唇瓣比想象的还要软，空气中浓郁的味道简直比坤泽还要甜，就是这个味道，让他发狂也让他心安。

轩辕破没有那么多小心思，小熊脑袋已经被美人的主动弄晕了，坤泽的气味本就会引出乾元的情汛，更不用说是那么一个美若天仙的坤泽。那张原以为只会吐出讽刺话语的小嘴亲起来竟是那么的火热舒服，轩辕破无师自通的探入了软舌想要品尝更多。上颚、舌根、颊内甚至连齿龈都不放过。

“嗯…滋啧……”强势霸道的吻让小龙几乎喘不上气，小手紧紧揪着身上人的袖子，“嗯……啊……”

“谅谅，你好香…这是什么味道…？”在陈友谅窒息前，轩辕破总算饶了他。

“你…唤我…什么？”陈友谅瞪圆了黑眸，神智不清的他以为轩辕想起了他们的约定，喜上眉梢道，“你想起来了？！”

不等轩辕回答，陈友谅便捧住小破熊的脑袋狠狠亲了几口。

轩辕也没听清楚陈友谅到底在说什么，只知道自己唤他谅谅对方就欢欣的脸蛋通红，好似抹了胭脂一般。还热情十足的捧着他亲了好几个嘴儿，看来谅谅是喜欢被他那么叫的。初尝情事的轩辕破欲罢不能，牵起陈友谅因撕碎衣物而露出的手臂，到底还是习武之人，洁白的藕臂上覆着一层薄薄的肌肉。不似女人易折也不比真正的武夫那般粗壮，轩辕破越看越欢喜，便从指尖慢慢向下亲吻。

“你.....怎么舔这里.......”手臂内侧被火热的舌舔舐，粗糙的舌苔带来不一样的刺激，陈友谅颤抖着身体感受轩辕破给予的快感。

“谅谅......你这里好滑.....”轩辕食髓知味，一点一点蚂蚁爬树的上移，却发现小臂内侧中央处有一点朱红色的小点，这里面莫不是，小熊登时裤裆一紧，“谅谅你也还是处子？”

“哼！”方才一个榆木大脑袋，这时候倒机灵起来了。知道那笨熊定见到了分化后娘亲给他点上的守宫砂，情欲烧身的陈友谅不屑回答这显而易见的问题。

吃了一个大白眼，轩辕破倒也不恼，只因身下龙已经被情欲的灼烧胡乱的撕扯起自己的外衫。价格不菲的锦衣揉作一团，陈友谅还嫌不够，太热了，“破熊…帮我解开……”见小龙已经连抽下腰带的气力都没有了，轩辕自然乐意效劳。好似在给鸡蛋剥壳，小心翼翼的一块一块、一件一件褪下了谅谅的衣物，露出蛋白一样滑嫩的肌肤。垂涎美色，雄性乾元本能促使他占有这个尚未被人染指的坤泽。

轩辕破一路向下欺负着小龙，舌尖舔弄沿着胸膛向下舔弄起下凹的脐眼，逗弄的小龙扭着身子想要逃离却无计可施。乾元抚过小腹，想起在医书上见过的画册，“谅谅，书上说这里就是你可以揣崽子的地方~”说完就啵啵亲吻了两下。

陈友谅感觉好像直接被亲吻在孕腔上一般，颤抖着身子，后穴分泌出更多的液体，湿漉漉的不断涌出。

“快......想要你进来......轩辕.....破破......好热......”通红着双眼，陈友谅无力的哀求着，想要被填满，里面好热。

下体早已硬的发疼，轩辕破本就不利索的脑子已经被勾人的表情和话语填满，一下子便抬起了陈友谅的腰，将莹白纤长的腿向外分开。力道十足的动作甚至有些粗暴，大掌包覆住浑圆的臀部向两侧拉开，那粉红的穴口便露了出来，小熊咽了咽口水，实在太刺激了。粉嫩的小口在臀瓣的保护下一张一合，扒开臀肉的手稍微放松一下就会消失在视野中。被小色龙迷了心窍，轩辕径直低头吻上冒着淫水的穴口，吮吸着馨甜的液体。

被刺激的无以复加，陈友谅的无法自已的收缩着甬道，紧紧夹住熊妖，“嗯.....好烫...别弄了.......直接进来......”明明都已经那么精神了.....

透过自己双腿的间隙，陈友谅可以看到轩辕破的阳物已经完全勃起，将裤子顶的老高，只是看着就觉得腹部深处瘙痒难耐的，满脑子都只想被这根贯穿。湿热的舌肆无忌惮的入侵肿胀的穴口，舌尖不停勾起刺激着凹凸不平的肠壁，粗粝的舌苔挂过的感觉引的陈友谅不断的颤栗。

好舒服！好舒服！

从未体会过的快感直冲脑门，陈友谅撑着身体想要后退逃离超额的快感，浑身都酥酥麻麻的，被舔舐的地方更是舒爽的骇人。

与人交欢竟是如此舒服的事儿……

灵活的舌还在不停的进犯着，“嗯……破破…我要不行了……快…”陈友谅自暴自弃的抚上自己挺立的起势，快速撸动着，原本只是用来排泄的地方热热的，有什么东西要出来了。

美人掩面自渎的画面着实养眼，轩辕破精血全部集中下腹部，十指不受控的嵌进白玉般的腿肉中，舌尖又是几个冲刺。

“嗯啊....!”禁不住刺激，陈友谅终于臣服快感，射出了宝贵的龙精，世间最为宝贵的精液尽数喷洒在少年自己的腹间。

“你有没有好点.......”轩辕破退出发酸的舌，看向自己身下陈友谅高潮后瘫软的身子。自以为贴心的询问，不知发泄过一次的身子是否有缓解些许。

谁知这一次的高潮不仅没有使龙族坤泽缓解情欲，反而陈友谅体内那舌尖无法触及到的内里更加的麻痒，也争吵着想要被那样对待。两人都不知道龙性本淫，龙族每次高潮后只会想要更多，除非欲望被彻底满足，不然这身子不会善罢甘休，会一直持续的索求。

内腔深处的瘙痒愈发严重，甚至都有些发痛，陈友谅下意识的捂住小腹，袖子沾上了自己的精液，浑身都黏黏糊糊的红着眼望向轩辕破，“破熊.....太难受了......嗯啊......里面好痒.....快进来.....弄弄我.....受不了了.......呜嗯....”

美人这般求肏，轩辕哪里还能忍得住，提起自己的阳具抵上了穴口。小嘴因为高潮还在不规律的收缩着，一吸一吸的好似在亲吻硕大的头部。

终于要吃到了，陈友谅低头看着抵住自己的入口的硕大，熊根的尺寸大的有些骇人，一时间他都有些怀疑自己能否吞下那么大一根。可是身体的状况不容他思考太多，情汛期的坤泽不知道自己的眼神看上去有多么的贪婪，有多么的渴望这根进来填满自己。

但是，轩辕破看到了.......

啊，他真的好想要我，给他！

没有经验的熊儿根本不知晓需要扩张，一鼓作气，烫热的龟头一下子破开了陈友谅的处子地。

“啊啊...！”破破的那根进来了，真的好大！好疼！

“谅谅，怎么了，很疼？”陈友谅的“惨叫”惊的轩辕停下了进入的动作，对方的小穴紧的不像话，与被夹舌头不一样，敏感的头部简直在进去的一瞬就要被滚烫的穴道夹射了。

实在是舒服的不行，难怪已经婚配的同学总笑他还不知人间极美的滋味。

如今，轩辕不仅尝到了极美的滋味，还是从极美的人儿身上尝到的。

轩辕压住想要将整个下身捅进去的欲望，抓住陈友谅抠住草垫的手，如果，如果谅谅不舒服的话，不能伤害他，“我...我先出去吧.....”低头看着那娇小的穴口被自己的头部撑得极大，每一条菊纹都长开，轩辕破真的怕这里会裂开。想着小熊就慢慢的向后退出自己的性器，凸起的覃头却卡在了穴口。

“别出去....”正当轩辕进退两难的时候，陈友谅反握住熊掌，睁开因疼痛紧闭的眼，“缓缓.....缓缓就好了....没事的....”

怎么反倒是自己被安慰了。

轩辕破看着身下皱着眉的少年，不知道怎么做才好，只能伸手抚慰起对方那根软下来的性器。粗糙的熊掌整个包覆住性器，规律的上下套弄。

明明自己都已经那么胀了，却还是很顾及他的感受，陈友谅想起来近百年之前的那几个夜晚，那个明明也已经饿到不行，却还是将仅剩的小鱼干分给他的熊崽。那么多年过去了，他依旧没变。

或许是轩辕的安抚起了效用，又或是坤泽自己的身体适应了粗大的尺寸，痛觉渐渐的转换为被填满的饱胀感。

好像可以了.......

陈友谅缓过劲来，夹了夹轩辕的腰，粗糙的布料摩的大腿内侧有些疼，这时候才意识到对方竟然只是拉下裤头，全身的衣物都还完好的穿着。倒是他已经被弄的一塌糊涂，到底是名门望族出身，稍微回来意思理智，陈友谅就被此刻自己的状态羞的不行。

轩辕不知道陈友谅那么多的小心思，只道陈友谅的阳具再次挺立，自己可以继续动作了，这一次不再鲁莽，小心翼翼的推送着自己的硬物。粗壮的茎身布满了凸起的青筋，昭示着主人忍耐的有多么辛苦。

陈友谅体谅轩辕破也是初次，尽量放松着下体，让烫热的柱体可以顺利进入自己的身体。

越来越多了，陈友谅就这样看着轩辕破慢慢的破着他的身子，涨红的肉棒已经被吞吃下了一半。阳物中间的部分最为粗阔，这部分也全然进入之后，陈友谅就看到轩辕破如释重负的送了一口气。

真是可爱。

“谅谅，全部进去了！”轩辕破好似在炫耀，灿烂的笑脸在这昏暗的光线下显得耀眼的很，“你真厉害，居然真的全部吃下去了！”

“闭嘴.....”陈友谅羞的不行，这只蠢熊到底知道自己在说什么荤话吗。

小熊的性器确实厉害，整根没入后头部已经几乎要顶到那最饥渴的地方——坤泽的孕腔。

想要，想要更多！

陈友谅勾起脚，媚眼如丝的舔了舔唇，“破破.....动......动一下.....”沙哑的嗓音性感的不行。

早已忍耐多时，确认陈友谅真的可以了之后，轩辕彻底遵从乾元的本能，在紧致多汁的穴道中冲刺了起来。肉棒被饥渴的花穴紧紧纠缠，湿滑的穴肉主动的吸附住硬挺，贪得无厌的想要迎接他前往跟深处。轩辕从未尝过如此的快感，力量无法控制，每一下都退出一半后再狠狠插入到深处，啪啪啪的声音在山洞中回响。

狠狠肏他，让他成为你的坤泽。

乾元的脑中突然蹦出这句话语，轩辕也那么做着，“谅谅.....嗯....你里面真的好热，夹得....我好舒服......我以后...还可以和你交尾吗？”

“什么交尾......”说的我们好像野兽一样。

陈友谅被干的不停颤抖，体内的汁液一波一波的被肉棒带出体外，白色的内衬已经湿的滴水。第一次被操弄，浑身都充满着陌生的快感，手脚瘫软，双腿随着动作无力的晃动着，身体任由轩辕破摆布，哪里还有一条龙的威严，如今还要听到交尾这种粗鄙的话语。

“交尾就是.....交尾就是让我肏你......可以么？我以后还可以这样干你吗？”轩辕破以为陈友谅是不懂交尾的意思，还好心的解释了一番，“谅谅里面夹的轩辕好舒服，轩辕想一直呆在里边。”小破熊诚实的道自己的感受，也不管听的人简直羞到要将头埋进草垛里去。

要是娘亲知道他被只野熊压在草堆上破了身子，定会气的昏厥过去。

“嗯....啊.....你....”陈友谅被顶的说不了话，只能嗯嗯啊啊的接受着粗暴的动作和粗俗的话语，越说越过分了，什么肏.....肏我，什么一直呆在里边，你这只乡间野熊！

“谅谅为什么不说话.....可以吗....”小熊锲而不舍的追问。

陈友谅无语的很，这只笨熊以为他现在在干吗？与情汛期的坤泽欢爱，还问这些问题，难道他不准备与自己结契？

明知这种可能微乎其微，请汛期见情绪异常敏感的坤泽还是不禁担心起来。

“...轩辕.......嗯啊....停....停下....”让我问清楚，“你.....嗯啊.....好深....”为什么反而动的更厉害了。

“不停....轩辕不会停下的.....就算谅谅现在说后悔了....轩辕也不会停下的.....”一直得不到想要的回答，反而还被要求停止动作，轩辕以为陈友谅不愿意。心中郁结的情绪再次涌上，原本对方就是天之骄子，万中难得其一的龙族，愿意与自己交尾一定只是因为误入自己的穴窟，正好又遇见自己罢了，不然他一只除了一身蛮力一无是处的野熊何德何能可以得到那么高贵的人儿。换....换成别人的话，谅谅也会张开双腿任其操弄吗？

只要一想到这个坤泽可能会被别的乾元占有，轩辕破就的占有欲上脑，更加迫不及待的想要让这个坤泽承认他是自己的。

“谁.....谁说.....呀啊！你干嘛！”陈友谅惊呼，轩辕破竟托起他的身子，将他整个抱起，坐在了对方身上，体内的肉茎因这个动作一下进的极深，头部直接顶上了孕腔的入口。

好爽！太超过了！

“嗯啊......好深.....不行了........”陈友谅因突如其来的快感后仰着头，可他察觉到轩辕破抽插的动作居然停下来了，明明只差一点....只差一点就可以进去了。陈友谅不由自主的扭着腰，想要让他头部刺入自己最想要的地方。

“谅谅....回答我的问题....”轩辕破抱住陈友谅微微上抬，不让对方的动作得逞，好在意，好在意，“如果来的人不是我的话.......你为什么会选我？”

嗯？这是什么问题，陈友谅的脑子已经被快感侵蚀，里面想要的要命，根本无法发思考轩辕破的问题是什么意思，更何况他们不是早就约定好了吗。

“因为你是我的小破熊啊....嗯......我们不是说好了吗？”陈友谅抱住轩辕破的脑袋，熊族少年棕色的长发刺着他的前胸发痒，为什么在这个时候还要讨论这个话题，“如果....如果不是你.....我就杀了他......”说完陈友谅变吻住了对方。

轩辕虽不能全部理解小龙的意思，但那句不是你就杀了他和随后的亲吻打消了乾元所有的不安感。小熊满意的含住口中对方送上的软舌，下边的嘴早已经湿的一塌糊涂，上边的嘴也不能放过。

“啧啧”的接吻声完全不输交欢中肉体互相拍打的声音。

轩辕好像热身结束一般，动作愈来愈重，抽插的速度也越来越快，顶的陈友谅几乎坐不稳，只能攀着对方的肩膀，咬住粗布料抑制自己想要破口而出的呻吟。发间的小辫子随着猛烈的动作上下摆着，左耳的银色耳环也相互碰撞发出悦耳的响声。

“谅谅..舒服吗？”第一次情事，轩辕还是想要得到一些反馈，不知道自己是否能满足坤泽的欲望。

“舒服.....嗯呃.....好舒服.....破破的肉棒好大....”陈友谅神志不清的起伏着身体，胡乱的与轩辕破接着吻，平日里良好的教养索然无踪，没有顾忌的道着淫声浪语，方才连听一下都觉得羞耻下流的话此刻也可以肆无忌惮的说出口，“破破....肏的我好舒服.....嗯....里面被破破肏的乱七八糟的了.....”

“谅谅也好热...夹得我好爽....”轩辕破没想到小龙竟如此放得开。

“嗯啊.....快.....再快点....”嘴角还拖拉着两人的唾液，陈友谅抓着轩辕破的长发让他再快些，快些进去哪里，“快些进去......”

“轩辕不是已经进去了吗？”亲吻着凸起的锁骨，轩辕托着陈友谅的臀部控制着频率，让陈友谅的肉穴自己吞吐他的性器。

“你明明.....嗯....知道的....”陈友谅牵过轩辕破的手覆在自己的，“我要你进到能让我怀龙蛋的地方......”

隔着小腹，轩辕破甚至可以摸到自己在里边冲撞的性器，方才的性事中他的头部早已几次顶到孕腔的入口。如今坤泽这般主动，哪有不从的道理，轩辕破鼻翼翕张，一下子退出了紧紧箍住他的肉穴。

“破破....？”没想到轩辕不进反退，身体一下子空虚的陈友谅不明所以的看向轩辕破，方才被肏出来的泪水含在眼眶中欲落不落，模样好不委屈。

轩辕破舔吻过青龙的眼，又顺着吻了吻鼻尖和唇瓣，连嘴角的小痣都没有放过，“谅谅.....这个姿势没法结契.....”轩辕心疼道。

随后轩辕破褪下两人的衣物垫在草垛上，好让陈友谅趴在稻草上时不那么刺人。

身后是轩辕破的体温，鼻尖下方又是轩辕破的味道，仿佛全身都被小熊包围。陈友谅亢奋的抬起屁股，方便轩辕进入，马上将要结契的认知让他的身体无比的兴奋。汁液溢满了被肏红的屁股，在橙红色的火光中泛着光，洞外不知不觉下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的水泽无形中加强了龙气。

轩辕的硬物再一次插入的时候，陈友谅竟爽利到无法自已的化了形，额骨发丝下冒出了短短的犄角，分了两个叉。配上陈友谅湿漉漉忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，乍一看不似龙倒像鹿儿多一些。

轩辕好奇的伸手去摸，龙角和陈友谅的身子一般热热的，还覆这一层软软的绒毛。手感十分舒适，轩辕竟有些摸上瘾，“谅谅，你的角角都好漂亮。”

那是当然，全天下有几人能有幸拥有龙角的，可是这也摸的太奇怪了....

“唔——你别这样摸.....怪怪的....”角被整个包住，角尖被指腹摩挲，平日里一直隐着的部位被放肆的抚摸，陈友谅的身体也跟着变得奇怪起来。

“难道谅谅这里也有感觉？”轩辕实在新奇，这种上古神兽的体质，无论那本医术上都不会记载。

“你好烦.....”陈友谅觉得小破熊有些鼓噪，他才不承认身体的敏感地被发现，赶紧转移话题。后穴紧紧的收缩了下，这一记夹得小熊险些精关大开，射出子孙液。

“唔嗯....谅谅你别夹.....太舒服了会射出来的.....我还要留着让你下小熊崽呢...”轩辕破咬牙忍住，用力的顶了下胯部，头部已经数次被深处的小口吸弄，轩辕破探手撩开了陈友谅背脊上的头发。肌肤似雪，发丝如炭，而那出去私处最为隐秘的地方就藏在颈后。轩辕破不禁低下头亲吻过散发着香气的部位，野兽的獠牙慢慢的伸长，犬齿比方才长了约有一倍。

乾元的身体已经做好了结契的准备，“谅谅，我要进去了......放松些...”

“嗯......”陈友谅埋头闷哼已示明白，身体也尽量的放松下来，他知道自己将要迎来龙生中最重要的时刻之一。

“嗯啊.....好深.....太用力了…”陈友谅抓着枯草，孕腔一次次的被撞击，这种快感是方才完全无法比拟的。

轩辕破加大力道每一次都想要进到最深，恨不得将卵蛋一起塞入小龙的后穴。孕腔生的极深，只有乾元的性器可以够到，即便如此，也需要不停的开拓冲撞才能打开孕育生命的地方。轩辕破没有经验，只知道蛮横的激烈挺腰一次次的撞上最敏感的入口。

“啊.......进来了......那根进来了.....嗯啊！”

陈友谅放肆的大叫着，从未被造访过的地方被乾元进入了，他终于要变成别人的坤泽了。硕大的头部完全的挤了进去，腔室努力的收缩着想要榨取来人的精水，完成情汛起最终的目的——繁衍后代。

孕腔甚至比后穴还要紧致许多，箍着轩辕的龟头不肯放。  
轩辕破也不愿在抽出来，只是挺着腰不停向前送着，每一次都可以让自己的阳物再进一点。滚烫的腔室紧紧的包裹住他的头部，终于再又一次的撞击后，敏感的头部直接顶上了腔壁。

明眸皓齿的小公子此刻已经被干的失去神志，咿咿呀呀的唤着，“嗯...啊....别顶了....别顶了.....呜嗯...到头了...”陈友谅感觉到轩辕还在不断的往里挺动，明明已经吃不下了，“破破.....饶了我........吃不下了.....啊啊.....别再弄了.....要坏了......”陈友谅头晕目眩的请求着。

小穴要被肏成破熊肉棒的形状了……

轩辕破兴奋的揉捏着手下的臀肉，不让陈友谅因为快感而支撑不住的身体滑落下去。腰身不会劳累似的不停款摆，好像平日里的锻炼都是为了能更好的操弄身下的坤泽，让他获得及最极致的快感。但轩辕破还是顾及陈友谅初次交欢，身体可能承受不住，抽插的动作有意识的慢了下来，“好的，轩辕不会肏坏谅谅的，不然以后就不能在干舒服的事了。”

埋头苦干了一盏茶的时间，陈友谅感觉到肚子里的东西涨的好大，他知道是轩辕破成结了。而再没有经验的乾元也知道此时应该怎么做，轩辕破低下头一边又一边的亲吻着陈友谅，终于在高潮的那一刻，狠心咬破了后颈的皮肤，灌入了自己的气味。

“嗯啊——”终于.....结契了。

射了好多，会怀上的…

烫热的精液不停冲刷着腔壁，而体内也涌入了乾元的气味，陈友谅的身体被填的满满的。乾元射精的时间很长，精液持续不断的冲击下陈友谅也达到了顶端。身体颤抖个不停，轩辕破则不断的抚摸着他的后背安抚着。

小熊告别了百多年的童男身份，在初夜便拥有了自己的坤泽。他知道与他同样失去处子身的还有陈友谅，手臂上的守宫砂已经被汗水洗掉，昭示着小龙在心仪之人的肏弄下失去了清白之身。

轩辕破低头吻上哪里，又吻了吻陈友谅的耳廓，“娘子，待我回去就上你家提亲。”

娘....娘子？！

我剑呢！！！我不砍死你！

陈友谅转头咬住轩辕破的下唇，恶狠狠的瞪着一脸无辜的小熊。

“凉纸，疼.....”小熊委屈，为什么咬我。

“谁是你娘子！”陈友谅恢复了些气力，揪着小熊的耳朵，“告诉你，就算要成亲，也是我去你家提亲，你做我娘子！”要让天下人知晓青龙族独子是坤泽还得了！

“那......相公？”小熊式乖巧。

“嗯，乖。”

请汛期持续了四日，期间两人不断的在山洞中缠绵，饿了就用轩辕抓来的小鱼充饥。

看着一边给自己揉肚子一边烤小鱼的轩辕，陈友谅心想，谁说鱼与熊掌不能兼得的~

 

五日后

“轩辕，那个......”轩辕破一回到学院就被几个同窗叫住了，“我们没想到你和陈友谅关系那么好，之前总是遣你做事，真是不好意思了。”

“嗯？”娘子千叮咛万嘱咐他不能透露两人的关系，怎么他们就知道两人关系好了，还有什么叫遣我做事？

“就是....就是....”说话的男子结结巴巴，却在闪躲眼神时见到了陈友谅投来的死亡射线，“之前好几次先生罚我们砍柴、挑水、整理课室、打扫庭院，我们都找借口让你去做了，如今想来实非君子所为。陈友凉也教训过我们了，以后我们不会再犯了，对不起！”男子一气呵成道明前因后果，说实话他们真的没想到这一脸傻样的野熊居然勾搭上了陈友谅。那日放课后，一群人被围堵在后院，一顿毒打不算，还被逼着要向轩辕破道歉，并保证以后绝不再犯。

“啊，没事的，没事的大家都是好朋友嘛~”轩辕倒是不介意自己被利用的事，本来他就人傻力气大，力所能及的助人为乐嘛。不过在听到陈友谅为他出头的时候，心里还是乐呵呵的，原来娘子早就在帮他了。

远处的陈友谅见到小熊一脸傻笑，就知道这家伙又轻易的原谅那群草包了，“哼，傻子。”

待陈友谅走远，轩辕捏紧手中的物件，现在还剩下一件事。

“笃笃笃”轩辕忐忑的站在落落殿下的门口。

“进来！”落落打开房门。

“落落殿下....轩辕，轩辕今天是来还你这东西的。”轩辕摊开手掌，只见手心躺着一枚做工精良的翡翠戒指，精雕细琢成了一条龙的模样，通体透亮，一看就是无价之宝，“恕轩辕不能履行当年的誓约，与你结亲了，轩辕....已经有了更在意的人了。”

与我结亲？？？

落落快速整理了下思绪，轻轻一笑，知道这傻小子搞了个天大的误会。联想起陈友谅这小子三番四次的来找她诉苦，抱怨轩辕居然忘了他，看来并不是如此，“轩辕，你稍等我一下。”

落落再次返回的时候，手中也拿了一枚与玉龙戒指相仿的戒指，只是这一枚雕的凤型。

“轩辕，你是不是见到过我手上的这枚戒指才以为当年与你一同落难的人是我？”落落问到。

轩辕用力点头，不知落落殿下是什么意思，难道当年那个孩子不是她？可当年那孩子确实说这戒指有一对，等他们得救，他就会拿着另一枚戒指来订立两人的婚约呀。现在另一枚戒指分明是在落落殿下手中。

“这一对戒指是青龙族订立婚约用的，这枚凤戒是我金钗之年爹亲带回来给我的。而你手上这枚龙戒，一直都是由龙族独子保管的。”落落看着轩辕破越来越惊讶的表情，心中暗笑。虽说整个学院的人都以为轩辕倾慕与她，可作为一名女子，她可不那么觉得，他知道轩辕是把她当成另外的什么人。但又有谁相信呢，就连那个千里追夫至此的别扭小龙都把她作为假象情敌龙视眈眈了好一阵子，明明她才是他名义上的婚约者好吗。而且，自从陈友谅来了之后，轩辕都没以前那么黏她了，一双眼睛总是追着那白色的背影，真受不了这一群男人，那么显而易见的事都看不到。

现在线团都解开了，落落也乐意当一回红娘，反正她的心也不落在两人任何之一。她伸手将戒指归还于轩辕破，“小破熊，你这一次可别再认错人了。”

“嗯！”轩辕接过戒指，郑重的点点头，原来，原来谅谅才是他一直在找的那个人！

当轩辕破一路飞奔找到在树下避暑的陈友谅时，青龙少年早已从落落的千里传音了解了情况的大概。

“娘子！”轩辕实在太高兴了，边跑边喊。

陈友谅白眼攻击。

“哦，不，相公！”轩辕破直接冲上前抱住了一袭白衣的爱人，亲亲泛红的脸蛋，“是轩辕蠢笨，没及时认出娘子，哦，不，相公。”

“哼！”

“是轩辕蠢笨，将谅谅记错成落落。”亲亲鼻尖。

“哼！”

“是轩辕蠢笨，记不得我们相约的地点。”亲亲嘴角。

“哼！”

“谅谅，你别哼了，你不高兴的话就罚轩辕吧~”亲亲小痣。

“哼！那就罚你给我做一辈子小鱼干吃。”陈友谅揪着小熊的耳朵。

“嗯！轩辕认罚！”轩辕破笑的比太阳还要耀眼，“谅谅，轩辕心悦你。”

“哼......你给我快些准备好嫁妆。”陈友谅亲吻上那张微笑着的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 落落：明明是三个人的电影 我却始终不能有姓名  
> 会有后续  
> 大概就是龙族少主与妖族公主取消婚约迎娶膀大腰粗“美娇娘”的故事吧  
> 哈哈  
> 如果生崽的话希望是龙蛋还是熊崽呢  
> 


End file.
